How It Should Have Happened
by Glinda2125
Summary: A collection of alternate endings to scenes and/or episodes the way I wish they had happened. Various pairings, all as close to character as possible.
1. Because I love you

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I own nothing. This first chapter is from the season one episode "Barely Legal." In this chapter, and in all the chapters, the beginning portion in italics is the scene shown in the episode, with added description of the action and the characters' thoughts provided by me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Okay, yes."_

_And, just like that, Casey completely lost her temper. _

"_Who does that? You dumped me! You don't want to be with me, but you don't want anyone else to be with me either? How could you be so spiteful?"_

_Evan could feel his adrenaline pumping as he realized how this argument was going to end. Either Casey would storm out of his room and never speak to him again, or… He didn't have time to fantasize, he needed to stop her yelling and make her understand._

"_C'mon, I didn't do it to be spiteful." _

_Casey was so angry at him for ruining her chances with Shane, she didn't even think about why he would have done it other than to just be obnoxious, she just snapped back, "Then why?"_

_Evan said it before he could even think about it. Well, before he could think about it right then. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, through all of the time he'd spent trying to keep other guys away from her, through all the time he'd been trying to build their relationship. So, of course, when the moment came that he needed to say it, it just spilled out naturally._

"_Because I love you."_

* * *

Casey stood there, stunned. That was the absolute last thing she'd expected him to say to her. Her big eyes got wider and she heard herself faintly say "What?" as she half-fell and half-sat down onto his bed.

Evan's mind raced, knowing he had to say just the right thing if he wanted Casey back. He sat down on his bed next to her and put his head in his hands.

"I know, I know, paying Shane off was the wrong thing to do, but I was desperate. I knew you'd freak if I rushed you and – "

"Did you ever think of just talking to me about it?"

Evan whipped his head up to look at her face and the dramatic tension of the moment disappeared as Casey giggled at his comical movement, falling backwards onto his bed. A wide smile spread across Evan's face as he heard her laugh, hoping it was a good sign.

Casey sat up again and tried to compose her face, which made Evan laugh at her, and pretty soon they were both laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. Casey lost her balance on the edge of the bed and started to fall off; Evan quickly caught her before she could hurt herself.

Suddenly the mood changed again, just as quickly, as Casey felt Evan's hand wrapped around her waist and he felt her soft side against his hand. Evan started to apologize, but as he looked down into her eyes the words died in his throat.

She was looking at him with those big beautiful eyes the same way she had before, before he had made that one stupid mistake that had ruined their entire relationship. The way she'd looked at him that night at the dance freshman year, when she chose to stay with him instead of cleaning up Cappie. The way she'd looked at him that day in the stacks when he told her he wanted to lavaliere her. The way she'd looked at him the night they first…

He felt himself lean down to kiss her before he'd even decided to do it. He felt her jump up just before their lips met.

He wiped his hand over his eyes as he started to apologize, "Casey, I'm so – " She held up her hand to stop him.

"Just wait a second, Evan, I just… I just need to think." He looked up at her from the bed, worry written all over his face. Casey immediately wanted to smooth it away, but she had to figure out things first. She turned away from him, trying to think of what she needed to say.

She turned back to face him a few seconds later, pointing an accusing finger, but the look on her face was more confused than angry.

"Why did you wait to tell me this? And why were you so horrible to me afterwards? You broke up with me, remember? I mean – "

Evan had stood up during her pacing rant without her noticing, and she was startled into silence by his sudden nearness and soothing hands running down both her arms. He stepped back a little, not wanting to press her, but placed his hands on her upper arms, holding on to her, as he looked into her eyes.

"Casey. I am so sorry for how I treated you . There's no excuse for what I did. Yes, I was hurt and, yes, I was bitter, but that's no excuse for how I acted."

Casey was back to being wide-eyed, but this time she recovered faster. She crossed her arms over her chest, forcing Evan to put his hands back by his sides.

"What right did you have to be angry? Or bitter? YOU dumped ME!," she said, jabbing her finger into his chest. He grabbed her wrist and brought the inside to his lips, making her eyelids flutter involuntarily.

Evan knew he was being a little reckless, but he was out of his mind wanting Casey. Yes, partially in _that_ way, but also for her, for who she was and what she did.

"And I shouldn't have."

Casey pushed down the feeling his well-placed kiss had brought up, and focused back on her anger.

" Then why DID you?"

He saw the desire in her eyes and knew he had a chance, so he reached for her again and put his hands lightly on her hips.

"Because I'm still sensitive about Cappie. You sleeping with him made me crazy. So crazy that I let Franny convince me you weren't over him and that you'd been cheating on me. And then when you told me that you'd kissed him…"

A pained look came over his face for a minute, and Casey felt so awful she pulled him to her without even thinking. She whispered to him as she put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Evan."

He pulled her tighter to him and dropped his head to her ear, "Me too. I know my issues were just as much of the reason we broke up. I should never have assumed you were using me for my name. You were the only one I could always trust to care about me for me. I'm sorry I believed Franny over you."

She pulled back out of his grasp, and he instantly missed her being in his arms. She covered her face with her hands, before going back to crossing her arms.

"Evan, I'm glad we talked about this, I'm glad we've cleared the air, but…"

He stepped a little bit closer to her, and asked "But what?" She didn't step back, but she kept her arms crossed, clearly telling him to keep his hands to himself.

"But how could we possibly be together after everything that happened? How could we trust each other? After everything we did?"

"Because we're being honest with each other now. I admit that… that I'm still sensitive about Cappie. And I'll always have trouble trusting that people like me for something besides my last name."

He loomed closer, staring intensely into her eyes. "But I want to be with you. I want to make this work."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes, and he didn't want to push her. No, that's wrong, he wouldn't let himself push her, no matter how much he wanted to. So he waited, waited for her to make whatever move she wanted to.

Casey stared up at him, trying to decide what she should do. She knew right now, this very moment, would decide her foreseeable future. Would going back to Evan be a good decision or would it end as badly as it did last time? Would saying no save her pain or ruin the friendship they'd just started? Could they even be friends after all he'd said tonight?

Evan smiled as he saw the wheels turning in Casey's head. "What are you thinking, Case?"

She looked up and saw that easy smile of his and knew what she wanted. "I'm thinking…" She took a deep breath and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm thinking that I want to make this to work too."

His smile widened and snaked his hands around her waist. He leaned into kiss her, but stopped himself, "Wait, Case, are you sure? I don't want to – "

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, "I know what I'm doing, Evan. I know it's not going to be easy. But I want to try."

He nodded slightly and they held each others' gaze as they slowly leaned in. The kiss was slow and sweet and fit with the dramatic moment. Evan pulled her tighter, molding her against him, and whispered against her lips, "I've missed you." She smiled and pulled away just far enough to see his eyes, "I missed you too."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm debating continuing the scene (although most likely keeping it T) but I'm not sure yet. Opinions? Should I work on the next scene I want to change, which would probably be the end of the world party (although not necessarily Cappie and Casey), or should I continue this one? Thanks for reading, reviews would be awesome! But please be nice if you hated it, this is my first Greek story and only my second real story on Fanfiction. Thanks so much! **


	2. I don't care, Fran

**Author's Note: So, sorry to dissapoint, but this chapter isn't actually romantic. I was watching the episode "Crush Landing" from Season 2, and I got so frustrated that Casey couldn't get over Frannie and Evan when she'd gotten over Rebecca and Cappie! So, this kinda appeared. I'm still thinking of continuing the first chapter, but that would have to involve me watching the first season where Casey and Evan are actually cute and adorable... Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and I own nothing, and as stated in the first chapter, the italics part is directly from the episode, with thoughts of characters added by me.**

* * *

_Casey walked into the kitchen knowing exactly what she was going to say. She'd had enough time to "process" and had finally figured out the night before what was making her so angry. She spotted Frannie making her morning coffee, as usual, and walked over._

"_May I have some?"_

_Frannie looked up, having already recognized the voice, and pushed down the rush of excitement that Casey was talking to her again, not wanting to get her hopes up.'_

"_Of course." She quickly started pouring another cup._

"_Sometimes you just have to wake up and smell the coffee, you know?" _

"_You're smiling… I take it you're done processing?" Frannie allowed herself one small hopeful smile before returning to her pleasant poker face._

_Casey left the easy smile on her face, "It's been processed, packaged, and put on a shelf."_

"_So, we're friends again," Frannie asked with a barely noticeable sigh of relief._

"_Absolutely not." _

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Evan cheated on me, and lied to me, and tried to manipulate me, Frannie. By dating him, you're basically saying that's okay. You're choosing him over me."_

_Frannie quickly jumped in, wanting to explain, "I don't see it that way, Case."_

"_I don't care, Fran."_

_Frannie sighed, partly in defeat and partly in disbelief._

* * *

But then she straightened herself up and looked Casey square in the eye. She was Frannie freaking Morgan. She was not going to let her friend and little sister hate her. She'd wanted to tell Casey herself, not make a public display with Evan. But she hadn't been able to resist him when he'd kissed her in front of everyone. But now she had to clean up the mess he had left her. But she was Frannie Morgan. She was good at cleaning up messes.

"Yes, you do care, Casey. I know you do. At least let me explain before you make up your mind to hate me."

Casey wanted to yell at her that she didn't care, that Frannie could go jump in a lake for all she cared. But they both knew she would be lying. Yes, she was incredibly angry and hurt, but she had calmed down enough to realize that Frannie was right: she deserved to at least say her piece.

"Alright, Frannie. Explain your side to me. But I don't think there's anything you can say that'll change my mind."

Frannie nodded and composed herself for a second.

"Casey, I am really sorry that I've hurt you. I really didn't see it as condoning his actions during your relationship. I was worried you would be upset because he was an ex, so I initially… tried to stop what was happening between us. "

Casey rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Don't act like it was just inevitable, Frannie. You chose to be with him."

Frannie tried to remain calm, knowing Casey had every right to be angry, "I did. Because Rebecca started dating Cappie, and you seemed okay with it."

"It's not about him being my ex, Frannie! It's about all the things he did to me before and after our break-up. He cheated on me, he humiliated me after we broke up, and then he paid a guy to stay away from me! Why would you date him after he did that?"

"Because, as horrible as he was to you, what he did made sense."

Casey threw her hands up in the air and raised her voice for the first time that morning, "Made sense? Made sense? How in the world did any of what he did make sense?"

"Casey. C'mon. I'm not saying it wasn't horrible. I'm not saying it's excusable. But he cheated on you because he was scared about how much he loved you, he humiliated you because he felt like you humiliated him when you slept with Cappie, and he paid Shane because he was desperate to get you back."

Casey started to butt in, but Frannie barreled right on, "Casey, I know that doesn't make what I did any better, and I'm so sorry that you found out like you did. But Evan and I both have checkered pasts now, and our relationship has nothing to do with any of that stuff. It's just about how we feel right now."

Casey wanted desperately to shoot right back at her, to have that perfect comeback like she usually did and Frannie always did. But right now… right now all that was running through her head was how supportive and helpful and nice Frannie had been and how genuinely sorry she looked that she might have damaged their friendship. Casey needed every friend she could get, and Frannie was a darn good one. Excepting the current situation, of course.

Casey opened her mouth to speak again, and Frannie interrupted her again, "Please, Casey, I'm sorry about how this happened, but please – "

Casey laughed and stopped Frannie mid-apology, "Frannie, will you let me get a word in so I can accept your apology?"

Frannie started, surprised, and then a wide smile broke out across her face, "Really, Case?"

Casey laughed again, happy that she was able to forgive Frannie, and put her arms around her, "Yea, Fran." Frannie sighed and laughed in relief. Casey pulled back from the hug, but reassured Frannie with an easy smile.

"It still sucks. But I can't blame you for liking him, and… and you're my big sis. You may have hurt me, but you obviously tried to do everything you could to make sure you didn't, short of not being with someone you really liked. I still wish you weren't with him, but I can accept it. I don't want to lose you, Fran."

Franny smiled and grabbed Case for another hug, "Thank you, Case." Frannie let go of her after a minute, "Now let's eat some breakfast." The two girls smiled at each other, picked up their coffees , and sat next to each other at the dining table.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm really not as happy with how I wrote this scene as the first one, but it'll do for now. I'll probably re-visit it later. Reviews would be amazing, suggestions would be great, either of how to make this one or the previous one better, or of scenes I should re-write. Thanks bunches! **


	3. I wanna be with you

**Author's Note: This one was really fun to write!! It's from the episode "Multiple Choice" in Season one. Thanks bunches to Lilylulu for the idea to use this scene! This one is insanely long. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Casey closed her laptop with an irrepressible smile on her face. Her and Cappie had just finished their paper, and she would bet a thousand bucks the professor would give them an A. _

_She had been worried when they'd first been paired together for the paper, but Cappie had ended up knowing even more about what was going on than she had. Which was pretty impressive, considering Casey actually liked this class and paid attention._

_She set her laptop to the side and turned to face Cappie. _

"_It's, uh… great." _

_She could feel herself gravitating towards him again, being a little too close than was appropriate. She knew he wouldn't mind, considering the aggressive flirting he'd been doing, but she knew Evan would. _

_Without even noticing what she was doing, she glanced down at his lips and then looked back into his eyes._

_Cappie noticed, even if she didn't. His calm voice hid the thoughts rushing through his brain, how desperate his hope was that his plan was about to pay off._

"_We make a good team."_

_She looked down at his lips again, this time on purpose. "Do we?"_

_He knew that smile. He'd seen it so many times before, but not very many since she'd started dating Chambers…_

_He saw her leaning in, and pushed himself up meet her in the middle. Both of them could feel the same pull towards each other they always had, even if they weren't together. _

_Cappie had always known it and had eventually come to terms with the fact that he would always want Casey Cartwright, even though she had chosen the douche over him. _

_Casey didn't even understand it yet, but had decided that obviously the universe wanted them to together, and who was she to thwart fate?_

_The lead-up to the kiss was slow and sweet and careful, neither of them especially sure of what was happening. _

_But as soon as their lips touched, the fireworks shot up again, and the kiss quickly changed._

_Mouths opened, tongues darted out, and both of them reached for the other, unconsciously mirroring each other, both with their right hands on the others neck. Casey let out a light moan, and Cappie knew this wasn't just going to be a kiss. _

_He reached for her waist, just as she reached for his, and they both realized how in sync they were, how right this felt, how natural all this was. _

_The day before, Casey would have said it was just because of how many times they'd… eaten pie… while they were dating. But today, Casey had decided it was fate. She was meant to be with Cappie, and falling into rhythm with him once again was another sign that this was supposed to happen._

_Cappie had known that all along. He couldn't let Evan give her that lavaliere before he made her see what he'd seen for a long time now: that Casey and him fit together, that they made each other better._

_Of course, neither of them were thinking about any of that right now. Right now, all that was going through Cappie's head was how amazing Casey tasted, and all Casey was noticing was how Cappie was just as breath-taking of a kisser as he had always been._

_Casey wrapped her arm around Cappie's waist, and he used the opportunity to move from his awkward position and lay down on his bed, pulling Casey on top of him. _

_His left hand had drifted down to the small of her back as she lowered onto him, and his fingers curled into her shirt, before reaching back up to her neck. His other hand moved to her upper back, his thumb lightly stroking the soft skin exposed by her nearly sleeveless shirt, loving the feel of her in his arms. _

_Casey let herself rest fully on top of him, freeing her hands up to touch him. She barely noticed her hand sliding slowly down his cheek, both of them coming to rest against his chest, as his lips moved against hers. _

_They moved the tiniest bit away from each other to take a breath, and Casey lifted up a little more, just enough to keep herself from kissing him for a moment._

"_Maybe it is fate." She looked down into his eyes, and he realized he had to explain what had really happened. He didn't want her to do this because she thought it was all about chance and then go running back to Evan when she found out the truth. He couldn't hurt her like that. _

_He moved his lips to say something, but the sight of her kiss-swollen red lips centimeters away made him lose his train of thought. He was leaning back up to kiss he before he even knew what he was doing, and he had to fight the cloud of lust in his head to say what he needed to say._

_Just as their lips were about to touch, he managed to get a word out, and Casey pulled back, a little startled. _

"_I've got a little confession to make, it wasn't exactly fate the brought us together." _

_Casey pulled back from him again, but she left her hand wrapped around his neck._

"_Define exactly."_

"_I bribed the T.A. with a few bottles of some dusky lager if he put us two together." Cappie chuckled nervously, a little embarrassed._

_Casey was thrown for a loop by his admission. She'd been justifying her actions, her cheating on her boyfriend, on the fact that no matter how much she tried to fight it, fate seemed to pull her and Cappie towards each other. But now that seemed less true._

"_So fate was a six pack of beer."_

_Cappie only half noticed the angry tone in her voice._

"_No! Two six packs." He flashed her his cocky smile, hoping she'd laugh with him. _

_He stretched up to kiss her again, but she pulled away and started to get off the bed. _

_Casey groaned, appalled at what she had almost done._

"_I… I don't know what I was thinking." She sat on her knees at the end of the bed, and Cappie turned his hands up in confusion, silently asking what the problem was._

"_I should have guessed this was all a scam." Casey felt her voice nearly crack at the end of her sentence. She'd thought she was supposed to be with Cappie, that he could make her happy. _

_But once again, he'd traded some alcohol for a hook-up with her. Except this time she didn't even have the excuse of being drunk. _

_She turned away from him and got up from the bed._

_Cappie couldn't believe how fast this had all gone downhill. "No scam, I just had to convince you that getting lavaliered was a big mistake." _

"_So I can make a bigger mistake with you?"_

_To Casey, he had just confirmed that he didn't want her for real, he just wanted her to stay casual with Evan so he could convince her to hook up with him whenever he wanted. _

_To Cappie, he had just told her that he wanted her to be with him instead of Evan, and she had just questioned whether dating him would be a good idea. _

_As odd as it was for them to be out of sync, Cappie and Casey were in completely different conversations without even knowing it. _

_Cappie was scared now, worried that she was going to choose Evan over him yet again. He fell back to his defense mechanism: humor._

"_Well, not the words I'd choose, exactly."_

_Cappie hadn't meant anything by it, he'd only been trying to hide his vulnerability. But Casey took his joke as confirmation that this was all one of his games. He wanted to sleep with her to screw with Evan. (Oh, the irony.)_

"_I can't believe it. I have a boyfriend, and I was going to give that all up for one of your jokes." _

_She turned away, heading for the door, and Cappie got up to stop her, not knowing what to say._

"_This isn't a joke. A joke would be a guy walks into a bar, he orders – "_

"_Stop! Stop! Be a grown up for once, have a grown up conversation."_

"_A dyslexic guy walks into a bra?" Cappie made a face, trying as hard as he could to make her laugh, and smiling self-consciously when she didn't._

_Casey wasn't buying it._

"_I can't go back to the way it was. I can't spend the rest of my life protesting protests and eating pie. Look, I have plans, goals."_

_Cappie jumped in, "I know, I have them too."_

_Casey didn't believe him for a second. _

"_Really? I know where I want to be in 10 years. Do you?"_

_Cappie paused, knowing his answer would decide whether Casey chose him or Evan. He knew he had to tell her the truth, or she'd walk out his door again. So he told her the truth, his vulnerability written all over his face, despite his attempts to hide it._

"_I wanna be with you."_

* * *

Casey had been prepared for a joke about owning a theme park or being a superhero. She was sure that if he did answer truthfully, he'd give a little speech about how all he wanted for his life was to be a good Kappa Tau brother and have fun. She was blown away by his honest answer.

But what was she supposed to do with that? He didn't have any real plans, he didn't have his life figured out… and as she thought that, she remembered Evan's question earlier that day.

She'd told Cappie that she knew where she wanted to be in 10 years. But now, as she really thought about it… she realized she didn't. If she was with Evan, she could see herself going to law school with him and marrying him. But she couldn't see herself as a lawyer, she couldn't see herself defending clients in a courtroom.

She almost laughed as she thought about how ridiculous it was to be realizing now, this late in the game, that the plan she had wasn't her plan at all. It was Evan's.

And when they had had their perfect relationship, she'd wanted it too. But now, after all the drama and heartbreak with him, she wasn't so sure if she could go along with it all anymore.

Cappie had braced himself for her to throw his words back at him, to laugh at him, to tell him that she wanted to be with Evan.

But as she just stood there, thinking, not really looking at anything, he knew that she was making her decision right at that very moment. The few seconds it took her to process everything felt like days to him, like he was a prisoner waiting for the verdict.

He finally got impatient, and stepped closer to her, hoping for some sign of what she was thinking. She was startled out of her thought process by his sudden proximity and she smiled instinctively.

As she saw the worried look in his eyes change to a glowing happiness, she suddenly realized she had been all wrong about Cappie. He hadn't bribed the T.A. so he could seduce her. He'd bribed the T.A. so he could have a chance to win her back.

He'd been trying so hard the past few days to convince her, and she hadn't even recognized it. She'd assumed it was just harmless flirting, and then thought it was all just to get into her pants.

But then when she saw the look in his eyes when all she did was smile at him… She didn't want to take a chance though. She had to know.

She stepped back away from him, trying to put some space in between them so they could have an actual conversation, and found herself backed against the door.

"What happened to karmic synergy, Cap? I thought if something was supposed to happen it would. Wasn't bribing the T.A. messing with your system?"

Cappie stepped forward, trapping her between his chest and the door. When she didn't move to push him away or protest, he let himself be daring and placed his hands next to her head, surrounding her completely.

He opened his mouth to speak, and instinctively leaned in as he smelled her intoxicating perfume.

"Sometimes… sometimes when you really want something to happen, you have to break the rules for it. And I…" Cappie's voice faltered as he tried to say how he felt.

Casey could see he was struggling, so she prompted him, "What do you really want to happen?"

"This." He leaned in and captured her lips, trying to show her how much he wanted and needed her.

Casey nearly let herself get carried away by his kiss, her hands reaching up to get tangled in his hair without her permission.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped as she felt her body light on fire as it pressed against his, and the sudden sensation was enough to startle her into getting the answer she needed before they could continue.

He groaned as she tried to pull away, and held her tight against him, but pulled his face far enough from hers to let her speak. She smiled at his reluctance to let her go, but her face got serious as her big eyes looked up into his.

"Cap. This isn't just – "

He cut her off with a quick kiss, "No, Case, it's not. I want you, all of you. Not just… naked you."

They both giggled a little, at the word naked and then at themselves for being so juvenile.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"I want all of you, Casey Cartwright. I want to be better for you."

He ran his hands down her side, reveling in the feel of her, but he wasn't going to let himself be distracted. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted her to be sure of this.

"I promise, I promise you, Case. It'll be different this time. I'll be there for you. It won't be just about pie and fun."

Cappie had said all she needed to hear, and with her new confidence in him, she let herself wrap her arms around his neck tighter, "Although I hope there will be plenty of both…"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Sweet quickly turned to passionate, and he had just started walking backwards towards his bed when they both heard someone outside yell, "Hey, Evan!"

They both stiffened, realizing what they were doing, and what they were about to do.

Casey started to pull away a little, and he let her, not sure what this sudden reminder of the fact that she had a boyfriend would do.

Casey turned away from him and tried to think, but was interrupted by Cappie worriedly asking, "Case?"

"One sec, Cap, I have to think, and I'll just end up kissing you if I turn around."

She heard him chuckle behind her, low and raspy, still affected by their kisses.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

She was extremely grateful that he didn't try to turn her around, because she knew she wouldn't have protested. He really was trying to be there for her. And just like that, she had made her decision.

She turned around, and he smiled, but it didn't reach his worried eyes.

"What's the plan?"

She couldn't stand his nervous look, and she put her arms around his neck loosely and kissed him. Of course, it was Cappie, and that one kiss led to another…

Before things got heated again, Casey pulled away, giggling, "Woah. That was not what I meant to do."

He smirked, proud like any guy would be that Casey Cartwright couldn't keep her hands off him.

"But it was so much fun, why not?" She giggled, but removed her hands from his neck, and the expression on her face quickly changed.

"Cuz we can't." His face fell, and she giggled again, despite herself. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before continuing.

"I meant right now, silly. I have to talk to Evan first."

Cappie made a face without meaning to, and Casey raised her eyebrows at him.

"Cappie, if we're gonna do this right, we are not doing anything before I talk to Evan, alright?"

He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her for a hug, then whispered in her ear, "But you'll be back soon, right?"

She nodded, and slipped away from him, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Soon, Cap."

She smiled and gave him a little wave before walking out of his door. Cappie watched her walk down the hall, and closed his door, falling back onto his bed with a huge grin plastered to his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Reviews and suggestions would rock! Thanks bunches! (Especially to Lilylulu)**


	4. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Author's Note: Sorry I disappeared! Things have been crazy here, with all the snow... I also have to apologize for this chapter. Not only is it way short, it's also... unsatisfactory, lol. As in, it's really not that much change from the actual scene in the show. I just really wanted to flesh out this moment that I stumbled upon, but the characters hadn't really gotten to the point where the scene could feasibly end differently... You'll see what I mean once you read it. Thanks! I'll work on the float scene soon, I've just been being lazy... enjoy! This chapter is from the episode "Our Fathers."**

* * *

"_Uh, hey, may I have a pitcher – of, uh, beer, thanks."_

_Cappie looked up at the familiar voice, and then quickly looked back down to his book, determined not to have another awkward moment. _

_He'd been thinking about Case a lot, and it kept messing everything up. I mean, c'mon, he'd managed to get clingy with that Catholic girl and he couldn't even remember her name._

_She just kept messing with his head, even when she wasn't around. _

_Casey smiled, just happy her and Ashleigh weren't fighting anymore – in fact, the pitcher was for the two of them. _

_But then she glanced down the bar and recognized the scruffy face hiding behind the obviously new book and her smile disappeared. She knew it was gonna be awkward, but she wanted to talk to him, and he would at least be civil – right?_

"_What are you doing? You're not a ZBZ dad."_

_Cappie had hoped she'd just pretend she hadn't seen him – but a little part of him was happy to talk to her. _

"_Well, not that I know of." _

_Casey grunted a laugh. It was classic Cappie humor, but she knew him well enough to know it was also a defense mechanism._

_Cappie returned to his book, trying to act disinterested, but he couldn't resist keeping her talking._

"_Who won the game?"_

"_It was called on account of a medical emergency."_

_Cappie looked up, surprised out of his little apathetic act, and asked his question with his face._

"_Which, fortunately, was just a pulled muscle. Jordan's dad is resting comfortably, attended to by his daughter."_

_Cappie nodded, obviously waiting for more explanation._

"_Rusty tackled him." _

_Casey smiled, and Cappie chuckled lightly._

"_I warned him."_

_He went back to his book, trying to give a subtle hint that he didn't want to talk anymore, but Casey wasn't having it – since when did Cappie become an avid reader?_

"_Hemmingway? At Dobblers?"_

"_New book club selection. I'm behind, I keep finding myself preoccupied."_

_There was an awkward pause as the two of them flashed through completely different mental pictures. _

_Casey immediately, and against her will, imagined Cappie with a series of hot Tri Pis, each one grabbing the book from his hand as he tried to read it and pushing him down onto the bed and… she quickly stopped her imagination from running away with her._

_Cappie flashed back to the previous night – taking the Catholic girl (God, what was her __name__!) back to Kappa Tau, kissing her in his doorway, shutting the door behind them… then her leaving in a huff a few minutes later after he had accidently called her the wrong name. _

_He remembered picking up the book and trying to read it, and each time ending up calling her to apologize; after he'd done that enough times to be embarrassing, he kept pulling out his phone, and staring at the screen with Casey's name highlighted, never getting the guts to call her. _

_Casey tried to distract herself from her gut-wrenching visions, and tried to restart the conversation._

"_We read that in my, my freshman lit class."_

_Cappie looked up at her, still thinking about his pathetic failure the night before. She misread his expression and explained her comment more._

"_Tragic love story. Some would say."_

_She smiled, feeling extremely awkward. _

"_Yea, they just, they couldn't seem to get the timing right."_

_He hadn't meant for that to be especially meaningful or anything. But once he'd said it, he realized it was exactly what he'd been feeling. He wanted to be with Casey. _

_But every time he'd figured that out and knew what he wanted, she was with someone. And then she'd finally seen it too, and Evan had gotten in the way, once again. _

_And now he was worried it was too late, that she had moved on from his rejection and didn't want him anymore._

_He looked up at her significantly, trying to say everything without saying anything, and trying to judge her reaction._

* * *

Casey realized what he was getting at. But then she second-guessed herself. Was this for real? Or was she reading too much into his little comment about the book he was reading?

She refused to get her hopes again. She wasn't going to let herself think that the look he was giving her had anything to do with what she'd said at the End of the World Party. No matter how much she wished it did.

So she just nodded.

"Yea, they couldn't, could they?"

Cappie was frustrated. That wasn't very helpful. Her eyes weren't giving anything away, but she was pressing her lips together like she always did when she felt uncomfortable. Maybe, just maybe…

"Well, see ya, Cap."

And just like that she walked away. Both of them, no matter how much they didn't want to be, were hopeful again. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, sorry about the ending! I just don't think it made sense for anything big to happen there, but I wanted to add my ideas of their thoughts during this scene. It was really well acted in the show, and I think this gives some deeper explanations for their expressions. Anyways. Thanks for all you who are reading! Reviews are awesome, Sorry for the delay on this, and I'll be writing a longer, more altered chapter soon! **


	5. Stop Making Me Love You

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, it's been a ridiculously long time since I looked over this stuff! This is an old one that I looked back over and FINALLY finished... well, kind of. You'll see. :) Hopefully this means I'll start writing more of these... Suggestions and/or reviews would help motivate me, but don't feel obligated! Hope you like this one, it's from the Season 2 episode "Tailgate Expectations" when Casey calls Cappie about the truck. For any new readers, the italics part is directly from the episode (although with thoughts and such added by me) and my new ending is the normal text. Enjoy! (Oh, and if anyone is interested in proofreading for me, that'd be wonderful!)**

"_See, I don't wanna wonder anymore about what you're thinking or what you're doing or who you're doing it with. You were right, Case, I need to move on, but I don't know if I can unless you just stop."_

_Casey was so confused. It's not like she was flirting with him or anything, Jeez! _

"_Stop what? I'm sorry I called, I'm sorry I keep talking to you. I'm trying to do better, what else can I do?" _

_She could feel her voice cracking a little as she got more and more upset. Why did it have to be like this, why couldn't they handle just being friends? Why couldn't __he__ handle it?_

_Cappie didn't even know what he wanted from her. He just knew he couldn't handle this anymore, something had to give. He didn't even notice that he was starting to invade her space as he yelled at her._

"_I don't know, just stop! Just stop making me so crazy!"_

_Casey turned away, nearly rolling her eyes. Did he really think she'd planned for this to happen? It was an emergency, unavoidable. He needed to get over it. _

"_Stop being so paranoid."_

_Cappie could feel his anger flaring up, not just at the situation, but now at her. He couldn't admit it, but he was still angry that she hadn't chosen him, that he'd gotten as close as he could to pouring his heart out to her and she'd ended up saying they couldn't even be friends. _

_And now he just wanted to scream at her, to finally have the fight they hadn't really had. _

"_Stop telling me what to do!"_

_He stepped towards her again, nearly "getting in her face."_

_And suddenly Casey was on the same page with him – just plain pissed. Who was he to act like she was the one being ridiculous. If he wasn't so stupidly unambitious and so… so… UGH!_

"_Stop wasting your life on stupid things!"_

_In just a few seconds, their argument had turned into frustrated bickering into full-scale yelling, re-airing old grievances and fighting old wars. _

"_Stop making me want your approval!"_

"_Stop always being there when I need you!"_

And the moment changed again, rushing the opposite way. Cappie was still pissed, but that comment from Casey made a whole new kind of anger bubble up – anger at the universe for making this amazing girl love him (he was sure of it) but not realize it.

If he couldn't have her, he just wanted the torture to stop.

"Stop always asking me to be there for you!"

Casey paused just long enough for it to be noticeable as she realized that he was right. She'd asked him, and she'd known he couldn't or wouldn't say no. The situation may have been unavoidable, but she'd still acted like he was her friend and not an ex she wasn't talking to.

But why should she have to stop talking to him? He needed to unbunch his panties and just get over it! She wanted to be friends with him, dang it, and he just needed to deal with it.

"Stop pushing me out of your life!"

Cappie stopped and stared at her. He couldn't believe Casey! She didn't want him, and yet she wanted to keep him around and stop him from moving on? How could she be so unfair?

He stepped up into her space, pointing his finger at her, mere inches from her face.

"Stop trying to keep me around as back-up if you and Max don't work out."

She made a noise like she'd taken offense, and physically pushed him away, hard.

"Stop acting like I want you as more than a friend."

Cappie would have been devastated to hear her say that so bluntly, if he didn't know her better. He knew, he _knew_ she still had feelings for him.

So, instead, he grabbed her hand that had pushed his chest away from her, and pulled her flush against him, despite her struggles. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, not letting her escape.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Stop pretending like you don't."

Casey gasped, shocked at him. Cappie was never one to use force on a girl. Ever. And now here he was, forcing her to press against him.

And then she realized that she wasn't actually struggling. Her body had realized before her that this was what she wanted.

Cappie could see her wavering. So he pulled out the big guns, hoping he wasn't using his one ace in the hole, his intimate knowledge of her, for nothing.

He leaned down again, pressed one kiss to the spot on her jaw line that he knew was sensitive. He heard her breathe in sharply, trying to control herself but only partially being able to.

He whispered, "And stop making me love you."

As Casey stared up into Cappie's eyes, teetering on the edge of just giving in and kissing him like she so badly wanted to do…they heard a voice, "Uh, should I come back in a minute?"

They sprung apart, guiltily, as they turned and saw the tow truck guy finally arrive to help.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but, you know, it fits with the episode, so... Well, yea. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
